The Blader and the Beast
by dark-phoenix-loves-kai
Summary: Tysa wants to be a beyblade coach just like her older brother, Hitoshi. Tala is looking for a teacher who can teach the Czar of Russia’s younger siblings. Tala mistakes Tysa as a teacher and brings her to Russia where he find out she’s not what he looking
1. The job offer

A/N: what's up you guys!!! I'm starting to write my second fic even though I'm suppose to be working on my other one but oh well. This fic is based on the movie THE BEAUTICIAN AND THE BEAST. If you haven't seen that movie than you better rent It or something. This is a usual TyKa fic.

**Summary: Tysa wants to be a beyblade coach just like her older brother, Hitoshi. **

**Tala is looking for a teacher who can teach the Czar of Russia's younger siblings. **

**Tala mistakes Tysa as a teacher and brings her to Russia where he find out she's not what he looking for! The two decide to keep it a secret but Tysa finds herself falling for the young czar! Will love still blossom even with Tysa keeping her secret?!**

Disclaimer: ugh..I hate these things!! I don't ans never will own Beyblade or any of its characters. I also don't own the movie THE BEAUTICIAN AND THE BEAST or any of its characters.

Warnings: female Tyson (Tysa), cursing (colorful) language, and yaoi

"………." talking

'………_**..' **_thinking

"…………" characters on phone or flashback

Now ON with the story!!!

Chapter 1

**Bay City, Japan**

"?"

"……………"

"?!"

"……………"

"!!"

"Huh…..what?"

Tysa looked up at the secretary, who was clearly irritated with her. The blue-eyed teen smiled sheepishly at the secretary. "Hehe..sorry. I must have dozed off."

The secretary rolled her eyes.

" will see you now."

"Oh..Okay. Thank you!" Scrambling for her things, Tysa ran to the BBA Directors office for her job interview.

She stopped in front of the office door, wondering if this was a good idea or not. Prepared for the worst, she lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"It's now or never." Tysa took a deep breath and let it out before opening the door. She slowly stepped into the office and was immediately caught in a trance by how big the office was. It had filing cabinets along one wall and tables with beyblade models on the opposite wall. In the middle of the office was an expensive, mahogany desk with two chairs on one side and a big, leather chair on the other.

A man with white hair and a mustache was sitting in the leather chair, motioning Tysa to have a seat in one of the chairs.

"Ah…., I presume."

Tysa took a seat across from the director. "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, ."

"So modest. Just as your brother, Hitoshi, told me. Now, I understand your looking for a job as a…" the BBA Director looked over a folder he had on his desk.

"A beyblade coach, sir. You know, for the higher level trainees."

Tysa became nervous when Mr. D said nothing. It was silent for a minute until the director broke the silence.

"I see. Well, we are a bit short on coaches, but I need someone with more experience which I'm sorry to say…..you don't have."

All of Tysa's hopes became crushed with that last sentence.

"B-but….M-Mr.D…I-I know I may not have a lot of experience, b-but I can s-till coach. I mean, I know what I'm doing and…."

She immediately shut her mouth when put his hand up.

"I'm sorry but you just don't have what we're looking for. There's nothing I can do."

Tysa sighed.

"Fine. I understand. Thank you for your time."

The blue-haired teen got up from her chair and headed toward the door. She opened it and stepped out into the hallway.

"Tysa."

Said person turned around upon hearing her name.

"Yes?"

sighed and rubbed his forehead. "How about I put you on a waiting list? That way, if a spot happens to be available, I can call you and see if you're interested."

Tysa smiled.

"Yes. Thank you, Mr.D."

"No prob. Tell your grandfather I say hi."

"I will. Bye."

Tysa walked outside the BBA building.

"Huh…there goes another job. What am I going to do? I need money."

The blue-haired teen walked down the street, silently arguing with her self. _**"Great. I'm sure gramps and Hitoshi are going to yell at me for not have a job and not being able to pay my rent and…'**_

She stopped when she felt as though she was being followed. She looked back ans saw a tall, young man with flaming red hair, icy blue eyes, and a pale complexion leaning against a wall only a few feet away form her. _**'Is he…following me?'**_

She blushed when the tall redhead winked at her; the smirk on his face showing how arrogant he was.

She looked away, trying to fight the heat rising to her cheeks. _**'Stop blushing! Stop blushing! Stop blushing!'**_

"Excuse me. Are you Kinomiya?"

Tysa jumped when she heard a low, husky voice whisper in her ear. She spun around, only to come face to face with the redhead.

"W-what?"

, as Tysa named him, smirked and stood up straight to give her some space.

"I said, are you Kinomiya?"

The blue-haired teen eyed him suspiciously. "Yes. Yes I am. Why?"

only smirked. "I hear your in search for a job. I have a proposition for you." He pulled put a piece of paper from inside his suit-jacket pocket.

"Here you go. I'm sure all the information is there."

Tysa read the piece of paper, eyes wide in shock. "Uh..uh…what? Russia? The job's in Russia?! I-I.."

"Speechless are we? Well, let's see if this'll help you talk."

He handed her a check. He inwardly laughed when he saw her eyes widen even more and her jaw almost drop to the floor.

"Well?"

Tysa snapped her gaze back to the redhead.

"I-I….wow. I'm speechless. The amount of money is so much. I don't know what I'll do with all of it.

She laughed sheepishly.

The man laughed.

"Yes, well. That's your decision. As is will you take the job or not."

"Oh..um. What's the job exactly?"

"Why, a teacher, of course! The czar would like his younger siblings to learn how to master the different art and techniques of…."

Tysa's mind cut the redhead off. _**'Beyblading! Yes, finally! I can be able to coach someone on their blading.'**_

"Oh. A teacher?"

"Yes. You do not have to except the job if you wish not to. It's entirely your choice."

Tysa thought about it for a minute.

"Okay, I'll do it. Just one question."

stared at the blue-haired teen. "Yes?"

Tysa looked away, embarrassed to ask her question.

"Um..I was just wondering.."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to know. H-how am I going to get to Russia? I don't have a lot of money and…."

The man lifted up his hand, signaling her to stop.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that. All you have to worry about is which belongings you want to pack for the trip. Understand?"

Tysa nodded.

"Yes, I understand Oh…and by the way, what's your name?"

The man smiled.

"Tala. Tala Ivanov."

He offered her his hand.

She accepted his hand and gave him a quick hand shake before taking her hand back.

"Nice to meet you, ."

He smiled and took out a card from his pant pocket.

"Likewise. Here's my card and call me when you have all of your belongings packed and ready to go. "

Tysa took the card and put it in her purse.

"Will do. Thanks for the offer."

"Think nothing of it. Oh, and call me Tala."

He winked at her again, causing her to blush.

"A-alright. I'll call you later than."

"Sure. See ya' ."

Tala turned around and walked down the street. Tysa watched him as he turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

She stood still in utter disbelief. _**'Did that really just happen?'**_ She checked her purse and found Tala's card. _**'Yes. It was real.'**_

"I have a job!! I gotta go home and tell gramps!"

She started running down the street, in the opposite direction from which Tala had left._** 'Finally! I gotta a job! And it's in Russia too! I wonder if the czar has a beydish, otherwise, I won't be able to coach on his siblings beyblading. My life dream."**_

Tysa smiled the biggest smile she could muster. "This is gonna be so COOL!!!"

Tala turned the corner and immediately stopped when his phone started ringing. He cursed and flipped open his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Tala?"_

"Oh..hello, Bryan. How's everything back in Russia?"

Tala could hear the pity in Bryan's voice.

"_Not so bad, but not so good either. How are things in japan?"_

Tala smirked upon remembering his earlier encounter.

"Good. I've found a new teacher. I think the czar will be pleased."

He heard a loud THUMP on the other line. Most likely, Bryan dropping the phone.

"Um…hello? Bryan? Are you there?"

The redhead heard some scrambling before he heard Bryan sigh in relief.

"_Are you serious? Well that's good to hear. His Excellency has been getting kinda…irritable. You know, with all the problems with the economy and such. I'm surprised he doesn't have wrinkles from him frowning all the time."_

Tala started to laugh uncontrollably, causing people to give him weird looks. He finally managed to gain his composure and wipe away the tears leaking from his icy orbs.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Things were silent for a minute before Bryan broke it with one simple question.

"_So, uh…what's this teacher like? Does she know her stuff or what?"_

"Huh..what? Sorry Bry. I wasn't listening."

Bryan sighed in irritation.

"_Ugh..I said, What's this teacher like? Does she know what she's doing or…"_

Tala cut him off. " Oh. Yeah. Hell Yeah she does!"

"_Uhuh..so you did tell her what kind of job it was…riiight?"_

The redhead laughed nervously. "Haha..y-yeah I did."

Bryan seemed unconvinced.

"_Tala." _He stated in a stern voice.

"Okay, okay. I might have forgotten BUT who could confuse a teaching job with something else? Don't worry Bry, this lady knows she'll be teaching things like arithmetic, science, language and such."

Tala seemed overly (and when I say overly, I mean overly) confident with his little speech.

However, Bryan still seemed to doubt Tala. He gave up in the end. _"Hm..alright, fine. I'll tell His Excellency that you've found a new teacher."_

Tala couldn't help but smirk, so smirk he did. "Thanks Bry. I'll be there by tomorrow. See ya' soon."

"_Yeah..bye."_

Tala hung up his phone and put in his suit-jacket pocket. Right when he did so, a black Mercedes pulled up along the sidewalk where Tala was standing. Tala got into the back of the car and smiled at the driver.

The driver immediately smiled back.

"So, . Did you find what you're looking for?"

Tala nodded.

"Yes I did. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go back to the hotel and freshen up.

"Heh, no prob."

"Cool. Thanks Miguel."

The driver, named Miguel, nodded in understanding. He pulled away from the sidewalk and onto the street; set on arriving at his destination.

"Russia?! The job's in Russia?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

Tysa was currently sitting inside the dojo, getting yelled at by her older brother, Hitoshi. Gramps was sitting beside her, telling her that she didn't have to accept the job if she didn't want to.

"But I do gramps. I know Russia's far away but I've finnaly found someone who'll hire me, and the pays really good."

She pulled out the check Tala had handed her earlier. Gramps took the check and his jaw almost dropped to the ground.

"Oh my…whoa!!! That's some serious dough! All that for being a teacher?"

Tysa smiled.

"Yep. I'll be teaching the czar's younger sibs."

Hitoshi's eyes were wide in shock and astonishment.

"The…the czar. As in, the man who controls Russia?"

Tysa snapped her gaze to her brother.

"Yes. I know it's risky, but please Hitoshi?! I really need this."

Tysa was on her hands and knees, giving her brother the puppy eyes which she learned from her best friend Max. her older seemed to ponder this for a minute. Knowing he couldn't resist that look, he gave in.

"Alright. BUT.."

He held up his hand, cutting her off before she could thank him.

"You have to take someone with you."

Tysa was at a loss for words. She stared at her brother, confusion evident in her eyes. She finally gave into her brother's request. " Fine. Let's see…who should I take? Oh, I know! I'll take Max! He's always wanted to go to Russia!"

Her eyes gleamed with excitement. "I'll call him right now!"

She got up from where she was sitting and ran to the kitchen to call her friend.

Hitoshi eyed gramps suspiciously. "You're really gonna let her do this?"

The oldest Kinomiya smiled and got up from his place on the couch.

"Yes, because Hitoshi, she's growing up. Tysa's no longer a little girl, but a young lady. Who knows. She might even get a boyfriend or something."

Gramps smiled at the thought. Hitoshi felt like hitting his grandfather, but refrained from doing so.

"Yeah…she just might. Hopefully she'll find a guy who'll take care of her."

Just then, Tysa walked out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Max is gonna come with me!! Now I don't have to go alone. I'm already packed and Max told me he was too. So now, I just have to call my employer and we're all set."

Gramps and Hitoshi smiled. It had been a long time since they had seen Tysa so happy.

"That's great. Now Tysa, you need to remember your manners. Oh..and don't forget to call and tell us all about your trip."

"I won't Hitoshi." She called over her shoulder. "I'm going home, okay? See, ya' ."

"Yeah. Bye!"

Hitoshi waved to her and headed back into the dojo.

'_**Be safe.'**_

"I wonder what's keeping her."

Tala was currently sitting in his hotel room, phone in hand.

"She did take the job so she should…"

He stopped when his phone started ringing. He seemed weary to answer it because it showed a private number. He decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Tala?"

Tals was reluctant to answer.

"Yes?"

"Oh good! It's me, Tysa. You told me to call when I was done packing."

The pale Russian was silent. H tried to remember what he had said earlier that day.

"Oh yeah. I take it you're done packing."

"Um yeah, but I'm taking my friend along because my brother said I couldn't go unless someone came with me. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind. So, I'll pick you and your friend up in twenty minutes. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks again Tala."

Tala hung up his phone and went to the spare room his driver was occupying. He knocked on the door.

"Miguel. They're waiting to be picked up. Let's go."

A muffled sound came from behind the other side of the door. Tala heard a clicking sound, indicating that the door was unlocked.

"Coming, ."

The door opened and Miguel stepped out into the living room of the hotel room they shared.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes,sir."

"Good. Now c'mon, Miguel. They're waiting for us."

"Alright."

**6 hours later** ( A/N: I'm guessing here so bear with me.)

"Wow! Russia. Can you believe it?!"

Tysa looked at her hyper-active blonde friend. Seeing max so happy made her feel happy too.

"Yeah, I know. This is so cool. Can you believe we're in a private jet?! This is gonna be awesome!"

"It' sure is. Thanks for taking me, Tysa. It means a lot to me."

"It's all good Maxie. You're my best friend. How could I not take you"

"Yeah…that's true."

The two kept chattering non-stop. Tala just smiled and watched the two._**'I hope His Excellency will be satisfied with this teacher. She doesn't seem to be money hungry like all the others. Who knows, she might get the czar out of his protective shell and get him to be more…nicer.'**_

He smirked at the thought of the czar having a girlfriend. _**'Why not? He sure as hell needs one.'**_

"Um..Tala?"

Tala drifted out of his thoughts upon hearing his name.

"Yes?"

"How long until we get there?"

Tala smirked. " See for yourself."

Tysa looked at him with confusion. Silently, she did as she was told. She gasped with delight. "Oh my. It's….it's.."

Max stared at his friend, puzzled by her astonishment. "What? What's so…"

He trailed off. He now understood why his friend was acting the way she was.  
It was just so breathe taking. All of the ground was covered in snow. The trees looked like huge, white towers. All the snow made it look like a winter wonderland.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Both gaping teens turned to look at the redhead.

"It's just so…..pretty."

Max turned to Tysa. "That's the first I've heard you so speechless."

"Shut up Max!"

Tysa playfully hit Max on the head.

"We're going to be landing soon. I recommend you put on your seatbelts."

Both teens did as they were told.

The plane finally landed and they were allowed to exit the plane.

"The czar's house is a few minutes drive."

Tala pointed to a limo waiting for them.

"That's our ride. Shall we?"

"We shall." They both chorused.

The three of them entered the limo and sat in silence. The silence became too unnerving for Tala so he decided to ask questions.

"So, Tysa. Do you have any experience?"

"Yes I do! Alot!"

"Heh…and where did you learn to teach?"

"BBA University. I know I may look as though I don't have much experience but I know what I'm doing and…"

"Wait! BBA University? What exactly do you teach?"

The redhead eyed her, seeing if she was joking or not. Tala knew that BBA University was a place for beybladers to study and learn more techniques and strategies. Not to mention the history of the game.

"Why, beyblading, of course! I mean that is what you were looking for. Right?"

The blood drained out of Tala's face. _**'She teaches beybladeing?! Oh no!! I'm so dead!'**_

"Tala? Tala?! Are you okay?"

"MNo. No, I;m not. I thought you were a actual teacher. Not a beyblading coach. The czar will not be pleased."

Talt started to shake violently. Tysa and Max watched him and instantly became confused. Max was the first to speak.

"Are you serious?!"

The redhead looked at Max before sighing.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to go back to Japan. I.."

Tysa became infuriated. "Excuse me?! Go back to Japan? I don't think so. I came here to do a job and that's exactly wht I'm gonna do."

Max stared at his friend, shocked by her sudden outburst. Tala seemed to think it over. He sighed in defeat before answering her.

"Okay. You win. You can stay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone that you're not a real teacher. Got it? That goes for you too."

He pointed to Max. They both nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now your teaching starts now because we're at the czar's huse."

Both teens stepped out of the limo (after it had stopped of course) and stared in awe at their new living quarters.

"It's ..It's huge! That's not a house! It's a mansion!" Max yelled.

Tala laughed at both their expressions. "He is the czar after all. Now, if you'll follow me, I show you to your rooms."

Tala motioned them to follow him. Max looked back at the limo. "But what about our luggage?"

"Kenny will take care of that. Come now. Let me show you where you will be staying."

"Okay. Come on, Tysa."

"Oh..coming." Tysa started walking towards the two young men. _**'I wonder what this czar is like. Hopefully, he's nice.'**_

If Tysa would have looked up, she would have noticed a figure looking out a window watching her.

The figure smirked. _**'So this is the new teacher? We'll see how she fairs in my territory."**_

A/N: whoa! Finally, the first chapter is complete. It's 14 pages long. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story and please review!


	2. The Study

Whoa!!! I'm soooooo bored. Well, whatevers. That's not important. I finished the 2nd chapter to Blader and the Beast. That took a while. Well, yeah. Anyways, On with everything else.

Warnings: female Tyson, very mild cursing, yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie The Beautician and the Beast or Beyblade or any of its characters.

"Hai" – talking

"**Hai" –thinking**

"_Hai" – flashback_

Now ON with the story!!!

Chapter 2

**Moscow, Russia**

"And last but not least, the czar's study." Tala stopped in front of two huge, oak doors with iron handles. He turned to the younger teens following him. "You are not allowed to enter unless His Excellency requests an audience wit you. Understood?"

Max was the first to answer. "Yes. Where is everyone? I would have imagined that this place would be full of people, but it seems as if no one lives here. Except the czar, of course."

Tala seemed fazed by the blonde's question. He took a few minutes to think before answering. "Hm..the czar's younger brother, Rei, must be studying. His Excellency wants Rei to learn politics so he can take over after the czar steps down."

Max nodded in understanding. "What about the czar's other sibling?"

Tala blushed in embarrassment. He completely forgot. The redhead usually had a great memory but he'd been forgetting a lot of stuff lately. Maybe stress. "Oh, right. The czar's younger sibling, his sister Hilary, might be practicing her piano lessons. You see, the czar likes classical music and wishes his sister to learn to play."

"I see. Are we allowed to see them or do we have to wait?"

Max really wanted to meet the czar's siblings. They seemed nice. Especially Rei. Max couldn't put his finger on it, but there was just something about him (from what he had heard) that seemed interesting.

Tala smiled.

"Yes, of course we can. I'm sure they'll be delighted to see you…"

Tysa didn't hear a word the redhead was saying. **'So this is where the czar is?'** She eyed the doors in front of her, keeping her from seeing who or what was on the other side.

"…and get to know you."

Max's eyes were filled with excitement. "Cool! Hey, Tysa. Wanna go meet the czar's sibs with me?"

"……….."

"Tysa?"

"……….."

Max turned to his friend, wondering why she didn't answer him. He saw her staring at the window, curiousity written on her face. **'Oh. She probably wants to know if His Excellency is in there.'**

Max decided to distract Tala long enough so Tysa could see if His Excellency was in his study or not.

He turned to Tala, who was looking in the opposite direction. "So are we going or not?"

Tala didn't look at him. "Hm? Yeah, sure. Let's go." He started to walk down the long hallway with Max hot on his heels. The redhead didn't notice that Tysa had stayed behind.

The blue-haired teen watched the two young men walk down the hall and leave her behind. She knew what Max had done and silently thanked him before turning her attention back to the oak doors. She stared at them, as if they would make the slightest movement if she looked away. She lightly put her hand on the door handle.

'**I wonder.'** Tysa turned the handle and smiled when the door opened. **'Yes! It's unlocked, and….'**

Her thoughts trailed off. Eyes wide in amazement by all the books and antiques that seemed to fill the room. She quietly stepped inside, trying as to not make a single noise. **'Whoa…this place is huge! It's probably bigger than the library back home.'** There were shelves full of books all along the walls. Statues of mean-looking men were positioned on each side of the shelves. She turned her attention to the huge desk in the middle of the room (the same way it was positioned in Mr. D's office.)

The blue-eyed teen studied the desk, wondering how it could look so shiny.

A picture caught her eye. She walked towards the door and lifted the picture off of it. There was a young woman, probably in her early twenties, with long, dark blue hair and big, green eyes. Standing next to her was a tall, young man, maybe in his late twenties, with short, black hair and striking brown eyes. On his shoulder was a little boy, who looked to be five or six with unique hair. His hair was two different colors. It was light blue in the front and a darker blue in the back. But what caught her attention was the boy's stunning crimson eyes. His eyes seemed to burn with love. All three of them were smiling.

Tysa stared at the picture. The people in the picture seemed so happy. She gently placed it back on the desk. "I wonder if any of them are still alive."

Suddenly, a voice came from behind her. "Well. One of them is."

Tysa spun around and immediately made eye contact with a very handsome teen who looked to be only a few years older that her. He had two-toned hair just like the boy in the picture, but his hair was silver in the front and dark grey in the back. He had two blue shark fins on each cheek. He didn't really look like the boy in the picture, but Tysa knew it was him by his eyes. His crimson eyes telling her that he was that little boy. However, Tysa noticed something. His eyes didn't shine with love like the picture, but with hate.

The stranger closed the door and took a step towards her.

"What are you doing here?" You could get in trouble." The stranger had an amused expression on his face.

Tysa became furious. "Excuse me?! Who are you to be telling me what I can and cannot do?"

The stranger only smirked, amusement showing in his eyes. "Just someone trying to help you before you get into trouble." He took another step towards her, making him stand only a few feet away. "You might want to learn how to control that mouth of your. It can get you in a lot of trouble around here."

Tysa's anger seemed to rise. "What?! I don't have to listen to you! You're not the boss of me." She smiled smugly at the crimson eyed teen.

The dual-haired stranger seemed unfazed. "Actually, yes I am. Allow me to introduce myself." He did a small bow. "Kai Hiwatari. Czar of Russia."

Tysa stood completely still. One thought going through her mind.

'**Oh Shit!'**

And there's chapter 2!

Review please!!!!!


	3. Hilary

A/N: I'M ALIVE!! YES i'm ALIVE!! I luv life. Well...most of the time. ANywho..i know alot of you wanna kill me but i have a good reason. My parents are getting a divorce and I've been having to deal with all this shit. So I'm stressed. Real stressed so please be patient.

**Summary: Tysa wants to be a beyblade coach just like her older brother, Hitoshi. **

**Tala is looking for a teacher who can teach the Czar of Russia's younger siblings. **

**Tala mistakes Tysa as a teacher and brings her to Russia where he find out she's not what he looking for! The two decide to keep it a secret but Tysa finds herself falling for the young czar! Will love still blossom even with Tysa keeping her secret?!**

Warnings: female Tyson (Tysa), cursing (colorful) language, and yaoi

**dark-phoenix: **IAN!! do the disclaimer!!

**Ian:** okay!** -jumps up and down continuously-** dark-phoenix doesn't own Beyblade or The Beautician and The Beast.

If she did then she'd be rich which she isn't.

**dark-phoenix: -hits Ian- **

**Ian: **OW! it's true! **-rubs head-**

**dark-phoenix: -glares- **SHUT UP!! Or else I'll make sure somthing not so nice happens to you.

**Ian: -shudders- ** okay! I'm sorry!

**dark-phoenix: -smirks- **thought so. ON WITH THE STORY!!

"………." talking

'………_**..' **_thinking

"…………" characters on phone or flashback

Chapter 3

**Bay City, Japan**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET HER GO!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! She's supposed to try and get a job and settle down. Start a family and stuff. But nooooooo...she couldn't do that. She had to go off and fly to Russia. RUSSIA!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! I swear I'm gonna-"

"Hitoshi." The eldest Kinomiya gave his grandson a stern look. "You really should relax. Your sister is going to be fine. She has Max with her and we both know that he won't let anything happen to Tysa. So, calm down. Shit, you're worse than your father."

Hitoshi stared at his grandfather, shocked. A few moments later he sighed with defeat. Deep down he knew his grandfather was right.

The younger looked at the Mr.Kinomiya who smiled. "Ugh...fine. I guess your right. I just feel as though she's so far away and doesn't need me anymore. I feel useless."

Gramps looked as Hitoshi, seeing the sadness in his eyes. He walked over to the younger and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know. It's hard to let go, but you need to trust her in making her own decisions. You can't be there for her all the time." Hitoshi turned to Gramps, a smile on his face. "I know. It's just tough. I hope she's alright."

The eldest Kinomiya smiled softly at his grandson. He was very protective of his little sister. Ever since their mother passed away when Hithoshi was 5, while giving birth to Tysa. "I'm sure Tysa's fine and is staying out of trouble."

The younger looked at his grandfather hopefully. "Yeah...I guess your right."

Both men continued with their business. Little did they know that Tysa was in a bit of trouble back in Russia.

**Moscow, Russia**

CLINK!

The sounds of swords clashing and heavy breathing echoed throughout the room. Two young men were dueling each other just for fun. A familiar red head Russian lifted his sword and took fighting stance. "Ready, Your Highness?" He asked with a smirk.

Hie Excellency, KaiHiwatari, lifted his sword and also took fighting stance. "Ready when you are, Tala."

Said person lept towards the young czar, hoping to land a hit. But, seeing as luck was never on his side when fighting Kai, he missed and got thrown to the floor face first. He flipped on his back and groaned. Kai knelt down beside Tala. "You're losing your touch, Tala. You've gotten slower. Did bryan keep you up _all night_?"

He smirked when he saw the redhead's cheeks turn red. Tala stared at Kai. "H-how did y-you..." He trailed off. Kai finished his sentence. "Know? I've known for a while now. I'm the Czar of Russi; you can't hide anything from me. Remember?" He offered his hand to the fallen Russian to help him up. The readhead accepted the hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "Yeah, I guess I can't." '_**I just hope I can keep Tysa's secret from you.'**_

Once Tala was on his feet, Kai let go of his hand. Both Russians remained silent, lost in their own thoughts.A silence descended on them, but was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. The young men looked at the door before Kai asked, "Who is it?"

"C-can I...come in?"

The redhead looked at the young czar. "That sounds like Hilary. What is she doing here?"

The dual haired man looked at hi friend. "I don't know." He turned back to the door. "Come in." He said with practically no emotion. Tala stared at Kai, amazed at how swift the czar could change his attitude and tone.

The door knob turned slowly as the door cracked open. Hilary stuck her head in. "Brother? Are you here?" She turned her head and found the two Russians standing in the middle of the room, panting heavily due to their previous duel. The brunette stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "Oh! Kai, I didn't know you and Tala were fighting. I'll just come bacl la-"

"What is it? You obviously came for something. No use in coming here and leaving with nothing." Kai interrupted.

Hilary looked down at the floor. "Um..I-I have to t-tell you something." She looked up at her brother, blushing because of what she was about to say. Both men looked at each other before looking at the female in front of them.

"Yes?" They both asked.

"Well..." She stammered. _**'It's now or never.'**_ She took a deep breath and looked her brother in the eyes. "I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with someone and that I do not wished to have an arranged marriage. I just thought you should know that. Now I shall take my leave." The brunette turned and walked to the door. She laid her hand on the on the knob and turned to look at the men she had known her whole life.

"Oh and Tala."

Said redhead looked at her, confused. "Yes?"

Hilary smiled. "Thanks for finding Ms.Kinomiya. She's really nice. She's the one who told me to speak my mind and stand up for what I believe. Ms.Kinomiya is a blessing. Thank you again, Tala."

Tala stared at the door, puzzled. _**'Uh..you welcome.'**_ He said in his mind. He turned and looked at Kai who silently fuming. The redhead sweatdropped. _**'Uh oh. Not good.'**_

The czar bowed his head, shielding his eyes his eyes with his light gray bangs. "Tala." He said in a low voice.

Tala gulped. "Yes, sir?"

Kai looked up, eyes blazing with anger. "Have enough energy for another fight?"

The redhead answered wearily. "Yeah. Why?"

The dual haired man walked to the door and threw it out. "Because your gonna need it." He growled. He stepped into the hallway and yelled, "TYSA KINOMIYA!! I WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE NOW!!"

Tala sweatdropped. _**'Oh shit! She's in so much trouble.' **_

"Yes, Your Excellency?" Tysa asked as ske walked into the study. Kai turned to her, glaring. "I need to speak with you." He said in a low, dangerous voice. Tysa and Tala both made eye contact; both thinking the same thing.

_**'This can't be good.'**_

YAY!! I fifnished chapter 3. FINALLY!! Now i have to upload chapter 4...right after i type it. -sweatdrops-

anyway..READ AND REVIEW!!

i want at least 2 reviews. that's it.

oh and i have a fic called HE'S OURS and I don't know which pairing to put. if you guys could give me some suggestions..that would be much appreciated. thanx!!


	4. Argument of Behavior

A/N: heeeelllooo

A/N: heeeelllooo!! What up guys?? Damn…my head hurts and I'm soooo stressed. Oh well, enough about me and more about the story.

MAJOR NOTE: I am only going to say….er….type this once. I WILL _NOT_ keep repeating the disclaimer and warnings. I'm not saying that I'm not goona disclaim or give warnings about anything. They're all in chapters 1-3, so don't any of you sueing idiots try anything.

"…Hai…" talking

'…_**Hai…'**_ thinking

'…_Hai…' _ flashback

Chapter 4

**Moscow, Russia**

Kai glared at Tysa. "Ms. Kinomiya, my sister has come to me with some…interesting news. Do you know what that news is?" He asked, voice low and threatening.

Tysa stiffened. "No." She replied, hesitantly.

The young czar snorted and turned to Tala, taking fighting stance yet again and waited for the redhead to do the same. He swung his sword and barely missed cutting Tala's cheek. "My sister said that she is in _love _ with _someone else_ and that she does _NOT _wish to have an arranged marriage."

Tysa stared at Kai. "So? I'm sorry, your Excellency, but I see nothing wrong with that." She flinched when she heard Tala hiss in pain from the cut on his hand. _**'Uh oh. The czar just cut Tala. I'll have to apologize to him later.'**_ She thought.

Kai stood straight; his face blank, showing no emotion. "Excuse me?! _You_ see nothing wrong with that? You dare-"

"Your Highness, please." Tala interrupted. Kai glared at him, but Tala kept his gaze with pleading eyes. "She didn't mean-"

"What, Tala? She didn't mean what? To defy me?! I don't care what you day, she needs to learn her place."

"I agree but –"

The dual-haired enigma growled. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT!! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!!"

Tysa and Tala both cringed with fear. Both preceded to leave but Kai only meant for one of them to leave.

"Not you." He pointed at Tysa.

Said person stopped dead in her tracks, along with her redhead companion. Both held their breaths, and slowly turned around to face the young czar. Kai and Tysa made eye contact and Tysa felt as if the czar was looking through her. He made her feel like nothing. Tala cleared his throat and asked, "Shall I take my leave?"

The crimson eyed Russian glared heatedly at the readhead, causing him to flinch. "Yes. I suggest you do. "He continued to glare at Tala who turned and left the study without another word. The young czar turned to the blue haired teen in front of him.

Tysa stood still, too scared to move. She swallowed the lump in her throat, or she attempted to, and asked, "You wanted to talk about something?"

Kai gave her a cold stare. "Yes. You behavior . Ms. Kinomiya, I don't know if you're aware of it, but during your stay your behavior has been unacceptable. I don't give a shit what you think, but when I say something YOU are to follow. No excuses."

Tysa crosses her arms. "Well that's just ridiculous."

Kai stormed up to Tysa and stopped right in front of her. "What did you say?"

The blue haired angel huffed in annoyance. " I said **that is ridiculous**."

She spat.

The Russian narrowed his bright crimson eyes. "Do you know what happened to the last person who called me **ridiculous**?"

Tysa watched him warily, just now remembering that the czar had a sword in his hand. "No."

The dual haired enigma smirked. "Well, neither do I. It's been so long since anyone's seen him."

The Japanese beauty stiffened. _**'What the hell?! Why did I accept this job again?'**_ Her anger was slowly rising. "Alright! I got it!"

She said, annoyance clear in her voice.

Kai's smirk faltered. "Behavior, Ms. Kinomiya."

Tysa bristled. "My Behavior?! It that all you fucking care about?! Don't you care about anything else? Doesn't it bother you that your own siblings fear you?"

Kai growled. "It is not fear, it is respect!"

The blue harired angel rolled her eyes. "Oh, EXCUUUUSE ME! I forgot. You instill fear and you _EARN_ respect."

"EXACTLY! Everyone respects me because they CHOOSE to."

Tysa sighed. "No, your Excellency. They 'respect' you because they HAVE to and—OH! Your hand!"

Kai blinked.in confusion. "Huh?" He blushed when Tysa took his handin hers. "What are you doing?"

The Japanese beauty ignored him. She grabbed a clean rag and applied pressure to the wound so it would stoop bleeding. "I guess Tala managed to land a hit, huh?" She chuckled.

The young czar blinked and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

Tysa examined the wound. "Hmmm…it's not deep, so your fine, but I would suggest you bandage it to reduce the chance of infection. Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yes. Look in the cupboard." He turned his head towards a door near the window that sat behind his desk.

"Thank you." Tysa got the first aid kit and continued with her task. Kai silently watched Tysa clean his wound. He found it amazing how she just forgot about her anger and is now cleaning his wound as if nothing happened.

"There we go. All done!" Tysa smiled at her handiwork. (A/N: Tysa knows about medical stuff because she's an EMT. Emergency Medical Technician.) "It's not too tight, is it?"

"……….."

She looked to the Russian when she got no reply, only to find him staring at her intently. _**'Why is he staring at me?'**_ "Uh…your Excellency?"

"……….."

Tysa leaned forward and came nose to nose with Kai. "Heeello. Can you hear me?"

Kai snapped out of his daze and immediately blushed when he realized how close Tysa's face was to his. "Huh? What did you say?"

The Japanese beauty stared at Kai, admiring the creamy, smooth omplexion, wild eyes, and well toned body. _**'I wonder if his lips are as smooth as they look.'**_ Tysa's eyes widened and ahe blushes a deep scarlet. She shook her head and stood up straight. She backed away and crossed her arms. "Uh…I asked if the bandage was too tight."

Kai slowly nodded. "Um….kind of. Could you loosen it a little?"

"Sure." Tysa did just that, but when she was finished she didn't let go of his hand. She looked up into Kai's eyes and was immediately lost in them. The two continued to stare at each other until……..

SLAM!!

The study doors were thrown wide opened and in stepped…..

"Boris."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! CLIFFIE!!

HELL YEAH!! I FUCKING RULE!!

Ahem…anyway, like it? Didn't like it?

Review and tell me why or why not?


	5. Author's Note

A/N: this is NOT a chapter

A/N: this is NOT a chapter. This is just a little note that tells you the ages of each character.

Kai – 22

Tysa -20

Hitoshi – 25

Boris – 37

Kenny – 18

Tala – 19

Bryan – 20

Ian – 17

Spencer – 26

Hilary – 17

Ray – 21

Max – 20

Rick – 19

Voltaire – 59

Gramps – 53


	6. Audience and info

**Dark-phoenix: -sweatdrops- **oh wow…I've been gone for a long time….

**BlitzBoys: -glare at dark-phoenix- **…

**Dark-phoenix: **um…yeah..I'll just uh…start the chapter.

"…." talking

_**'…**__**..' **__**thinking**_

_"…" characters on phone or flashback_

Chapter 1

"Your Excellency." Boris gave a slight bow. "Am I _interrupting_ something?" He indicated towards Tysa who was still holding Kai's hand.

They both blushed. "No." Kai turned to Tysa. "You may leave. Good day, Ms. Kinomiya." Tysa nodded. "Good day." Kai and Boris watched as she left the study in a hurry. _**'What the hell just happened?' **_

The young czar turned to Boris and frowned. "What?" Boris smirked. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He watched as Kai nodded stiffly. "Right. Is there a reason as to why you barged in here?"

Boris' face turned serious. "Yes. Your grandfather wishes to have an audience with you. _Immediately." _Kai sighed. "For what?" His frown deepened when the older, Russian male spoke, his voice holding a note of fear. "Ian and Bryan."

"What happened?" Boris stiffened. "Ambush."

"With whom?"

"Rick Anderson, the leader of the Resistance." The purpled-haired Russian inwardly smiled at the cold tone in the young ruler's voice. "That fucking criminal."

"That's not all." Kai's eye snapped to attention as Boris opened a manila folder that he'd been holding. His black eyes scanning the page, obviously looking for something. "Well, we uh..have reason to believe that..he's…" He scratched his head. "Well.."

Kai growled. "Just spit it out already, Boris! He's what?"

"We have reason to believe that Mr. Anderson is involved with your sister." He continued when Kai said nothing. "We have surveillance videos of them together as well as witness reports." He handed Kai a black and white photo of Hilary and Rick together in a bar, both smiling and clearing having the time of their lives.

The dual-haired enigma's hand shook as he stared at the photo. Rage and fury ran through his veins and it took him every bit of strength he had not to lash out and break something. "Where the fuck is he? Do we know his location?" He looked to Boris, clearly expecting an answer.

"Yes we do. On one occasion, Ms. Hilary went to a club. She walked to a back room and Rick was there waiting for her along with the rest of his accomplices."

Kai scowled. "Atleast we know where he is hiding. "

"Yes, sir. So are you going to see your grandfather? You know he grows impatient easily."

Sigh. "I know I know. Thank you, Boris. Do me a favor."

"Anything."

Kai handed the photo back to Boris, his face unreadable. "Keep an eye on Hilary." Boris smiled. "As you wish, your Highness."

The czar left the study, not noticing how the smile on Boris' face turned malicious.

His footsteps echoed as he walked down the hallway to his grandfather's room. He had so many thoughts going through his mind. _**'I have so many problems to deal with.' **_He sighed. _**'I'm so stressed. What am I going to do?' **_He put his hand on his stomach. _**'And why did it feel like I had butterflies in my stomach when I was around Tysa? No, Ms. Kinomiya.' **_Kai shook his head while silently reprimanding himself. "I can not let my mind dwell on that. I have too much to deal with."

But there was one question that still lingered on his mind. _**'What am I feeling?' **_

**Dark-phoenix: **AAANNNDD done! =) Wow it feels good to be back.

**Tyson: O.o **I'm a girl…why am I a girl?

**Tala: -sweatdrops- **You just noticed? Wow…

**Dark-phoenix: -waves hand- **Hello? Just-now-returning author here! **–huffs as all my muses ignore me**-fine.. **–turns to readers**- Please review. And I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. =( a lot has happened. SORRY! I LOVE ALL MY READERS!


End file.
